macrossrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Queadlunn-Rau Power Armor
=Meltran Queadlunn-Rau Power Armour= RPG Stats by Ryan info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND This Meltrandi Power Armor Suit is the most advanced mecha that the Zentraedi Army have at their disposal however the Queadlunn-Rau is used solely by the Meltran's, the Zentran's having their own Nousjadel-Ger Power Armor. The Queadlunn-Rau is a most dangerous mecha especially more so as the pilots of this Power Armor suit are all excellent pilots, well trained in the Mecha they pilot. The Queadlunn-Rau is the most expensive mecha to manufacture, mainly due to the Inertia Vector Control System incorporated in to the suit, which gives it its unparalleled mobility in combat, and should be treated with caution by enemy opposing it. RPG STATS Vehicle Types: *'Queadlunn-Rau': Meltrandi Power Armor Suit Class: Zentraedi Female Division High Manoeuvrability Battle Suit Manufacturer: Quimeliquola Factory Satellite Crew: One pilot wearing Light Zentraedi Armor MDC BY LOCATION: Tri-barrel Laser Pulse Guns (2) 50 each Medium Bore Impact Cannons (2) 20 each Missile Launchers (4) 75 each Hand Held Miniature Main Laser Machine Pistol 30 (1) Face Plate 30 (2) Arms (2) 100 each (2) Legs (2) 150 each (3) Engine thrusters (2) 150 each (4) Main Body 250 NOTES:=20 #Destroying the Face Plate will knock out the mecha's major sensor systems, including all of the optics systems (infrared, night vision, thermal). Radar and communications will be unaffected. #Depleting the MDC of one or both of the Leg's will render the Mecha immobile in an atmosphere. Depleting the MDC of an armor will render that limbs weapons useless. (Note: The Meltran Pilot sits in the body of the mecha with her no limbs extending into the arms or legs.) #Destroying one thruster will reduce the flight speed of the Mecha in space by 50%. Destroying both thrusters will render the mecha immobile. #Depleting the MDC of the Main Body will destroy the Mecha, probably killing the pilot as well. SPEEDS: RUNNING: 3 x Pilots Speed Stat LEAPING: 30 ft (9 m) high or 50 ft (15.2 m) long without thrusters. FLYING IN SPACE: Mach 5.1 (3,216mph) Able to hover indefinitely and attain orbit without rocket booster assistance. STATISTICAL DATA: HEIGHT: 16.75 m WIDTH: 18.4 m= LENGTH: 10.8 m WEIGHT: 32,500 kg PHYSICAL STRENGTH: Equal to a P.S. of 50 POWER PLANT: 2 x 2.1 GGV class Quimeliquola Thermonuclear Reactor converters WEAPON SYSTEMS: #'AIR TO AIR HIGH SPEED ROTATING TRI-BARREL LASER PULSE GUNS: (2) '''These fore-arm mounted Tri-Barrel Laser Pulse Guns are used primarily in high speed air to air combat situations where missiles will not work. The high level of damage they inflict is attributed to their tri-barrel configuration and high rate of fire. #*'Primary Purpose': Anti-Aircraft/Mecha #*'Secondary Purpose': Assault #*'RANGE:' 4000 feet (1200 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 1D4x10 (single), 2D4x10 (Dual) #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to the number of combined attacks of the pilot. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #'MEDIUM BORE SIMULTANEOUSLY FIRING IMPACT CANNONS: (2) These two Impact Cannon's are the secondary weapons of the Queadlunn-Rau, used rarely due to their low damage rate compared to the Pulse Guns and missiles, however they are still deadly weapons in the hands of a Queadlunn-Rau Pilot. #*'''PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Defense/Anti-mecha #*'RANGE:' 4000 feet (1200 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 1D4x10 +10 M.D. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' 4 attacks per round #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #'CLOSE COMBAT MISSILE LAUNCHER: (4) '''The Queadlunn-Rau is equipped with four sets of missiles launchers, two on the hips of the Power Armor and two in a special housing above the main thrusters. These missiles are used for close combat purposes in addition to the Queadlunn-Rau's other weapons. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Mecha #*'MISSILE TYPE:' medium warhead short range missile #*'RANGE:' Varies with missile type #*'DAMAGE:' Varies with missile type #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Volleys of 1,2,4,6,8 or 12 missiles #*'PAYLOAD:' 21 missiles (per launcher), for a total of 84 missiles #'HAND TO HAND COMBAT:' '''DAMAGE:' #*Kick: 1D6 M.D. #*Punch: 1D6 M.D. #*Leap Kick: 2D6 M.D. #*Stomp: 1D6 M.D. (only effective against small objects) STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE QUEADLUNN-RAU: *'COMBAT COMPUTER:' The Queadlunn-Rau is equipped with a combat computer that can store and analyze data during combat with hostile forces. The forward view screen of the Queadlunn-Rau allows the computer to display large amounts of data to the pilot and even highlight enemies and missile attacks with overlaid graphics. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets, and has a database of over 10,000 images stored in memory. The computer can identify and track up to 250 targets simultaneously. The high speed focusing plate over the sensor eye allows the Queadlunn-Rau to draw in more data, faster and more accurately than any other mecha. *'EXTERNAL AUDIO PICKUP:' Range: 300 ft (91.5 m). A sound amplification system that can pick up normal conversation up to 300 feet away. *'HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS:' Special shielding prevents the penetration of life threatening heat and radiation. A radiation detection and alarm system are linked with the shields and will sound an alarm if there is a rupture in the shields and what the levels of radiation are. *'OPTICS: NIGHTVISION:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive light image intensifier that emits no light of its own, but relies on ambient light which is electronically amplified to produce a visible picture. *'OPTICS: INFRARED:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). This optical system projects a beam of infrared light that is invisible to the normal eye, but detectable by the mecha's sensors. The system allows the pilot to detect hidden/concealed objects by their IR reflectiveness. The beam will be visible to anyone with IR sensitive optics, however. *'OPTICS: THERMAL IMAGER:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive optical heat sensor that detects infrared radiation projected by warm objects and converts that data into a false-color visible image. The system enables the pilot to see in the dark, in shadows, and through smoke, and also adds a +10% bonus to pilots using a tracking skill. *'RADAR:' 200 mile (321 km) range. *'RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION:' Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 600 miles (960 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. *'SELF-DESTRUCT:' To prevent capture of the Queadlunn-Rau by the enemy, the pilot can activate self-destruct system, which will cause the Mecha to explode after a delay of up to 60 minutes (time is set by the pilot). The explosive damage is contained within a 20 foot (6 m) area and inflicts 1D6x10= M.D. to everything within the radius of the explosion. All internal systems are obliterated. The pilot will automatically be killed if still aboard. COMBAT BONUSES QUEADLUNN-RAU TRAINING: BASIC MELTRANDI POWER ARMOR COMBAT TRAINING *'Training for Meltrandi Power Armor.' *1 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, eleven, and fifteen. *+2 to strike *+3 to parry *+3 to dodge *+4 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round. ADVANCED QUEADLUNN-RAU COMBAT TRAINING *'Training for Meltrandi Power Armor Specialists.' *2 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, eleven, and fifteen. *+3 to strike *+4 to parry *+5 to dodge *+6 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. *+1 Auto dodge *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round.